


Paradise

by cubhyunjae



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Jinho is so infatuated with Yuto, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate AU, They're cute, Yuto is kind of slow on the uptake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Yuto's new job brings a lot of new things. New happiness, new stresses, and new things to worry about. Specifically a 5'6 male who just so happens to be his boss. Sure Yuto is concerned that his soulmate has the same initials as his boss but it doesn't bother him until his boss comes out onto the floor and Yuto's brain is suddenly full of the music that Wooseok is playing from his speakers.orYuto and Jinho are soulmates and everyone but Yuto knows.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jo Jinho | Jino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Paradise

Yuto’s new job brings him a lot of news. New happiness, new friends, new stresses, and new things to worry about. One of those new worries he has belongs to a 168 centimeter male who just so happens to be his boss. His boss is small but fierce. Yuto has only worked at the office as junior designer for about three weeks and he has managed to see his boss yell at  _ five _ employees, one of them being Shinwon, the senior designer. Yuto was beyond nervous to mess up and get yelled at by the older male despite being 185 centimeters tall and 17 centimeters taller than his boss. Yuto does everything he can to make sure he’s on his boss’s good side. The small boss man that has Yuto’s head reeling? Jo Jinho. 

Jo Jinho is the owner and CEO of a small but pretty successful magazine called Universe. Jinho has under twenty employees working for him at the moment, most of the employees here being soulmates. Jinho’s best friend Hwitaek had brought his soulmate who had brought his best friend and their soulmate, thus starting a collection of couples as employees. Jinho really couldn’t say no with how much he needed people on top of their amazing credentials. Jinho was never upset that they were openly affectionate on the floor. It in fact made him happy that his employees were happy enough to show affection in the office. Jinho does his best to make sure that his employees are all happy and comfortable with the office atmosphere. Which is why when Yuto comes in, Jinho asks Yuto his favorite drink and snack options to put in the break room for him. Jinho remembers commenting on the light blush that spreads across Yuto’s cheeks at the question only for Wooseok to barge in and steal his best friend from Jinho’s office. 

It’s been three weeks since the start of Yuto’s new job and he thinks he’s doing quite nice to fit in with everyone else, some of the senior employees tease him for the way Jinho treats him, Wooseok and Hyunggu even joining in on the teasing. Yuto wouldn’t think anything of it weren’t for the fact that he has JJH on the inside of his left wrist, making him incredibly nervous. Being the newest employee, Yuto knew he would have to just sit and take it from them, especially Hwitaek and Hongseok. Speak of the devils themselves. 

Yuto taps his pencil against the desk as Hongseok and Hwitaek roll their chairs over to Yuto’s desk, Shinwon turns towards the Japanese native with a smirk. Yuto grumbles and slinks into his chair as Hwitaek and Hongseok smirk at Yuto. 

“Can I help you?” Yuto looks over at the three older males who grin, “What do you three idiots want?” 

“Rumor has it you have a meeting with boss man later,” Hongseok smirks as Shinwon and Hwitaek giggle to themselves, Yuto pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“He does not treat me any differently!” Yuto groans out, Hongseok tsking at Yuto’s response. 

“On the contrary my dear Yuto. You’re the only new employee who he hasn’t yelled at within a week of being here,” Shinwon smirks at Yuto, Hwitaek and Hongseok nodding. 

“I’ve been his best friend for years and he still yells at me. Hongseok and Shinwon have been here since the start of the magazine basically and they still get yelled at. You’ve been here for almost a month and he has yet to yell at you even after you missed that deadline a week and a half ago. Wooseok missed a deadline by two minutes and he was in Jinho’s office getting ripped a new asshole. I’m telling you. There’s something about you that he likes,” Hwitaek leans back in his chair as he shrugs. 

“It’s probably because I’m younger and not Korean,” Yuto shrugs and looks over the rough page layout design sketch he has and huffs slightly. 

“Yanan is younger than Jinho and he’s Chinese. It’s cause you’re hot,” Shinwon smirks and throws a tiny ball of paper at Yuto’s forehead. 

“Fuck you Shinwon!” Yuto throws the paper back at Shinwon who laughs and looks over at Hyunggu who now sits on Shinwon’s desk. 

“Been there, done that,” Hyunggu looks over his deep blue painted nails before looking over at Yuto, “Jinho totally has the hots for you.” 

“Why do you all insist that Jinho likes me?” Yuto grabs the sketch and crumples it up, “It looks so stupid,” Yuto mumbles and pulls out another paper before beginning another sketch for a layout. 

“Probably because no one has made Jinho blush before except  _ you _ ,” Hyojin, Hwitaek’s fiance, walks over, “Aren’t you all supposed to be working?” 

“Yeah but making Yuto blush is more fun,” Hyunggu snorts and looks over as Changgu, Yanan, and Wooseok walk onto the main floor from getting coffee in the break room, “Wait till they find out.” 

“Wait till we find out what?” Changgu walks over to Hongseok and kisses his temple, “Hi baby.” 

“Yuto has a meeting with Jinho in a few minutes,” Hwitaek looks over at the other three boys who raise their eyebrows with a smirk. 

“I do?” a shorter male turns in his chair and looks over at the group of boys surrounding Yuto’s desk, “Ah. Wrong Yuto.” 

“Sorry Yu,” Yuto looks at the younger Yuto, whom everyone calls Yu to not mix the two Yutos up, who shrugs. 

“Good luck in there though,” Yu winks and turns back to his computer, Jaeyoung snorting and holding Yu’s hand as they both work. 

“DOES EVERYONE IN THIS COMPANY THINK THIS?” Yuto screeches, Minkyun and Seungjun laughing from a few desks away. 

“No. There’s you and Jinho,” Seungjun smirks and looks over at Minkyun who laughs again and nods. 

“There’s a pretty big bet going on. I will not tell you what it is though,” Wooseok smirks at Yuto who groans and pinches the bridge of his nose again. 

“Can I ask why almost all of you are not at your desks and actually working on stuff like you’re supposed to?” Jinho leans against the door as he pushes his hair back, Yuto’s throat going dry at the sight. 

“We were all asking Yuto how his sketches are going,” Hwitaek grins at Jinho who raises his eyebrow at Hwitaek. 

“Yuto, can you come join me in my office so these buffoons can finally leave you alone?” Jinho fixes his tie and rolls his sleeves up, Yuto shakily standing up and tripping over the leg of the desk. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuto shakes his head as he stands up, Shinwon helping him back to his feet with a stifled laugh. 

Yuto walks over to Jinho, the two of them walking into his office before Jinho closes the door. Jinho walks behind his desk and sits down, Jinho then motioning for Yuto to sit down in front of him. Yuto shyly sits down on the chair in front of Jinho’s desk, his leg bouncing with anxiety. 

“Do you know why I asked to talk to you?” Jinho raises his eyebrow, Yuto swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“Because I missed the deadline again?” Yuto frowns and looks down at his pants, “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to miss it. I just got so focused and didn’t realize what time it was.” 

“It’s okay Yuto. How are you doing? Wooseok told me that your fish recently passed away and that’s why you’ve been kind of pushing everything off,” Jinho looks over at Yuto who frowns and absentmindedly traces the recent koi fish tattoo on his arm that’s hidden by his sleeve. 

“It’s stupid to be sad over a fish right?” Yuto wipes his eyes and laughs sadly before looking over at his black painted nails, “I’m sorry. I won’t miss another deadline.” 

“I once cried over a butterfly dying so no, I don’t think it’s stupid to be sad over a fish that you’ve had for twenty years. He meant a lot to you and you weren’t even there to see him. It’s okay. I understand. Do you need an extension on the design sketches?” Jinho looks at Yuto who shakes his head. 

“Can I ask something mildly unprofessional that might get me in trouble?” Yuto bites at the inside of his lip, Jinho raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Go ahead,” Jinho smiles at Yuto who nods and opens his mouth before closing it again. 

“Why do you never yell at me but you yell at the others?” Yuto tilts his head, Jinho clenches his jaw slightly at the sight. 

“I never feel the need to yell at you. I can sit here and have a conversation with you and you understand. Meanwhile Wooseok or Shinwon on the other hand,” Jinho shakes his head with an aggravated sigh, “I don’t know how many times I have to yell at them for them to understand.” 

“Oh okay. Do you need anything else?” Yuto looks over at Jinho who shakes his head, “Okay. I’ll have the sketches done by the end of my shift,” Yuto stands up and nods slightly before walking out of Jinho’s office and beelining straight to Wooseok’s desk with a glare. 

“Oh fuck,” Wooseok stands up and starts running across the office, Yuto running after him, “I’M SORRY!” 

“WHAT WAS THE REASON FOR TELLING HIM HUH?!” Yuto shouts and continues running after Wooseok, the two boys running past Jinho’s office without noticing the door opening, “THAT WAS MY BUSINESS! NOT FOR YOU TO GO TELL OUR BOSS YOU FUCKING DICK!” 

“Adachi Yuto! Jung Wooseok! Is there a reason why you two are running around the office?” Jinho raises an eyebrow as he looks at the two, Yuto grabbing the back of Wooseok’s work shirt as the taller stops immediately in his steps causing Yuto to fall over. 

“Sorry Jinho hyung,” Wooseok apologizes to Jinho, Yuto blushing at the small smile that Jinho gives him. 

“Sorry Jinho nim,” Yuto stands up from the floor and dusts himself off. 

“Hwitaek. Shinwon. Hongseok. Office. Now,” Jinho beckons them to his office, the three males grumbling and standing up before walking over. 

Yuto and Wooseok walk back to their desks as the four disappear into Jinho’s office. Yuto sits down and starts working on his sketches for the main page design as Changyoon, Jaeyoung and Yu’s other soulmate who is a photographer along with Changgu and Hyunggu, pulls up a chair next to Yuto. 

“I give it fifteen seconds before we hear muffled screaming,” Changyoon smirks before beginning a countdown, and like clockwork as soon as fifteen seconds was up, there was muffled screaming from Jinho’s office, “He never fails to impress. What do you have going?” 

“Not much if I’m honest. My last sketch looked stupid as hell. I don’t even know what I’m working with here for the layout,” Yuto huffs and looks over at Changyoon who pulls out his phone. 

“You’re designing the short article page right?” Changyoon asks before Yuto nods his head and looks at Changyoon’s phone, “Here’s the image. I think the article is about koi fish. Wooseok did the article,” Changyoon shrugs then looks at Yuto shocked when he sees Yuto crying, “Hey are you okay?” 

“Why am I fucking crying?” Yuto sniffles and wipes his eyes, “He did that article for me. When I lived in Japan, my dad got me a koi fish when I turned two. This past week he died because of old age and I wasn’t even there to say goodbye. It’s so stupid to be crying over a fucking fish,” Yuto scoffs as he wipes his tears again. 

“Hey, it’s okay to be sad over. You probably loved that fish. You’re allowed to cry over him. He was important to you. Do you want me to get Wooseok?” Changyoon frowns at Yuto who nods and sniffles. 

Changyoon quickly stands up and leaves Yuto’s desk, Yuto trying to start the page design now that he knows what the image looks like. Yuto looks over at Wooseok with wide teary eyes, Wooseok immediately pulls Yuto into his chest. 

“Hey hey hey. It’s okay baby. I got you. I got you Yuto. You’re okay baby,” Wooseok runs his fingers through Yuto’s hair, “Do you want to go chill out in the break room for a second? I can make us hot cocoa. Does that sound good?” Wooseok kisses the top of his best friend’s head, Yuto nodding against Wooseok’s chest, “Come on love,” Wooseok takes Yuto’s hand and leads him into the break room. 

Yuto and Wooseok walk into the breakroom, Minkyun and Seungjun lean against the counter sipping coffee before they notice Yuto’s tears. Wooseok sends them a tight lipped smile, the two nodding and leaving the break room to give Yuto some space. Yuto clings close to his best friend as Wooseok gets two mugs out and pours some hot water into the mugs. 

“Go sit down. I’ll bring it to you,” Wooseok smiles at Yuto who nods and sits down at the table in the corner by the sink. 

Yuto pulls his phone out and wipes his eyes again, his tears continuing to fall. Wooseok frowns and puts packets of hot cocoa in the mugs then stirs them. Wooseok walks over and hands Yuto a mug, Yuto shakily taking the mug and looking over at his best friend, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Baby,” Wooseok frowns and pulls Yuto close again, “I know. It hurts. It hurts so much. I hate that I can’t get you one. I wish I could. I’m so sorry babe,” Wooseok kisses Yuto’s head as Yuto buries his face in Wooseok’s chest, “It’s okay to cry love.” 

“I don’t want to cry at work,” Yuto cries out, “Your shirt is going to get ruined,” Yuto chokes out in between sobs. 

“Don’t worry about my shirt baby. I have sweaters that I can cover it up with. Cry it out Yuto,” Wooseok rubs Yuto’s back as he cries hard into Wooseok’s chest. 

Yuto cries into Wooseok’s chest for another two minutes, Wooseok mumbling caring words into his hair. Yuto finally sits up and sips his hot chocolate, Wooseok doing the same. Yuto’s eyes are puffy and red and he can already feel the headache coming. Wooseok presses a kiss to the side of Yuto’s head just as Shinwon, Hongseok, and Hwitaek walk into the break room. 

“Are you two dating?” Shinwon gawks at the two before noticing Yuto’s tear stained cheeks, “Hey are you okay? We were just joking earlier when we were teasing you. Fuck I’m so sorry Yuto.” 

“Shinwon,” Yuto laughs and wipes the rest of his tears away, “I wasn’t crying over that. I had a fish die that I’ve had since I was two. My dad was taking care of it in Japan. I’m just sad that I wasn’t able to see him before he died,” Yuto sips his hot chocolate again, Wooseok resting his head on Yuto’s shoulder, “And no. I’m not dating Wooseok. We just are really close. He’s literally in love with Yanan. They’re basically married.” 

“I’m sorry Yuto. I can’t imagine. You two got to see each other grow up. I bet he loved you,” Hwitaek smiles and grabs some crackers from the cupboard, “Do you want some crackers? Headache meds?” 

“Yes to both please. I haven’t eaten today,” Yuto admits shyly, Hwitaek blinking at Yuto. 

“Oh no. Here we go,” Hongseok mumbles as Hwitaek grabs crackers and some cheese from the fridge. 

“Adachi Yuto! Eat this right now,” Hwitaek shoves the food on the table, Wooseok, Hongseok, and Shinwon laughing at Yuto’s confused face, “I’ll be right back with the headache medicine,” Hwitaek huffs and leaves the break room as Yuto starts eating the food given to him. 

“Hwitaek is very mother-like. If he finds out you haven’t eaten, he’ll stand there and make you eat something. He’s done better with me purely because I do water fasts as diet cleansers,” Hongseok shrugs and takes a sip of coffee, “Have you seen Changgu?” 

“Last time I saw him he was bothering Hyunggu and Changyoon about some photography thing,” Wooseok shrugs as Hongseok nods his head and leaves the break room with some protein shakes, “Health nuts,” Wooseok mumbles and kisses Yuto’s head, “How’s your head?” 

“Throbbing,” Yuto responds, Shinwon snorting and stealing some crackers from Yuto, “Shinwon you’re literally awful.” 

“But I’m the best at it,” Shinwon stands up and fixes his tie, “I’ll be at my desk if you need me okay? Don’t overwork yourself today okay?” Shinwon nods and leaves the breakroom, Hwitaek walking in right after him. 

“Here’s this,” Hwitaek hands Yuto the pills with a slight smile, Yuto taking them the moment that Hwitaek hands them to him. 

“Thank you,” Yuto rubs his temples as he finishes off the hot chocolate. 

“Yeah no problem. I’m sure if you ask Jinho he’ll give you an extension on the design sketch,” Hwitaek frowns as Yuto quickly shakes his head. 

“I was already late on the last  _ two _ design sketches. I cannot be late on this one,” Yuto shakes his head and bounces his leg anxiously, “I can’t fuck this up again. I don’t want him disappointed in me.” 

“Jinho is the furthest thing from disappointed when it comes to you, Yuto. He pulled Hongseok, Shinwon, and me into his office because we wouldn’t leave you alone,” Hwitaek laughs and shakes his head as he looks over at Yuto. 

“What why?” Yuto finishes up the crackers and cheese, Wooseok walking to the sink and washing their mugs out. 

“Because he likes you Yuto. I’m telling you. I’m his  _ best friend _ and not even  _ I _ can make him blush the way you do sometimes. It’s okay if you don’t want to think about that, but I’m just saying. You very obviously like him,” Hwitaek smiles at Yuto who blushes, Wooseok dropping the mug in the sink as he looks over at Yuto in shock. 

“You think he’s hot?” Wooseok looks over at Yuto who hides his face in his hands. 

“I just think he’s really cute and I wouldn’t mind holding his hands and taking him out for coffee,” Yuto blushes a deep red as Wooseok blinks at his best friend. 

“I can’t believe Yuto has the hots for our boss,” Wooseok shakes his head and dries the mugs before putting them away. 

“Says the one who got the hots for your manager when you two worked at the cafe,” Yuto smirks at Wooseok who glares at Yuto and flips him off, “Oooo you wanna kiss me so bad.” 

“Oh you want to play this game huh? In front of Hwitaek?” Wooseok steps closer to Yuto with a smirk, “You’re my best friend but I don’t back down from shit like this.” 

“BEGONE WHORE!” Yuto screams and runs out of the breakroom, Wooseok quickly follows behind. 

“What the hell is going on?” Yanan looks at the two concerned and confused.

“HE’S TRYING TO FUCK ME!” Yuto shouts and hides behind Changgu, Wooseok putting his hands up when Changgu raises his fists up. 

“Will you two stop being so loud?” Hyunggu looks over the top of his laptop, Yuto, Wooseok, Yanan, Shinwon, and Changgu looking over at him with a deadpan expression, “What?”

“You have no right to be yelling at us to stop being loud when your boyfriend is Shinwon,” Changgu points out to Hyunggu who blushes and flips Changgu off. 

“No no, he has a point,” Shinwon fixes his nails as Yuto walks back to his desk and starts to work on the sketch again. 

“I will always regret moving into the apartment next to Shinwon when you two first got together,” Yanan shakes his head as Wooseok snorts and sits down at his desk before opening up Spotify. 

“Is anyone opposed to me playing some music?” Wooseok looks around the office, everyone shrugging and just telling Wooseok to not have it too loud to where Jinho comes out.

Wooseok turns some random EDM playlist on and now Yuto is painfully aware of Heaven by Ailee playing in his head which is a terrible contrast to whatever the hell Wooseok is playing. Yuto continues working on his sketch with a smile. Once he’s finished with one sketch, he grabs another paper to do a variation of the sketch just in case Jinho doesn’t like that one. Yuto bites at the inside of his lip as he finishes up the sketches. The song in his head changes from Ailee to Pool by Woodz and Yuto is immediately thrown through a loop. Why is his soulmate listening to love songs? Yuto shakes his head as he takes the sketches to the scanner and scans the images to his computer. Yuto takes the papers out and walks back to his computer then uploads the images to Jinho for him to look over and approve. Yuto lifts his sleeve to trace over the tattoo on his forearm, the song that plays from Wooseok’s speakers changing to a song that has Yuto’s brain confused. His soulmate is now listening to EXO’s Sing For You and the ballad does not go well with the music Wooseok is now playing. Yuto sighs softly and looks around the office before sitting up when he sees Jinho open his office door. Yuto’s entire body freezes when Jinho walks out onto the floor and the music in his head changes to the music Wooseok is playing out of his speakers. Jinho looks over at Yuto who immediately stands up and walks out of the office to the bathroom. Wooseok and Changgu stand up and walk out of the office and after Yuto. Yuto stands in front of the bathroom mirror and grips the counter as the realization of everything sets in. There’s no way in hell. There is  _ no way _ that it’s true. 

“Yuto. Hey,” Wooseok looks over at his friend, Changgu frowning at the state Yuto is in, “What’s going on?” 

“Jinho,” Yuto starts then grips onto the counter again for support, “Jinho is my soulmate.” 

“Oh fuck,” Changgu’s eyes widen, “How did you find out?” 

“Jinho was listening to music in his office and when he came out, the music in my head changed to the song that Wooseok was playing through his speakers. It explains why my wrist tingles whenever he’s around me. I dont know what I’m supposed to do. How do I tell him? I think I’m going to be sick,” Yuto loses his balance, Wooseok and Changgu quickly grab onto him. 

“Why don’t I take you home for the night? Does that sound okay? We can go home and watch movies okay? How does that sound?” Wooseok looks at Yuto who nods his head, “Okay. Let’s go talk to Jinho for a second.” 

Yuto shakes his head and looks up at Wooseok who sighs.

“Yuto I know you don’t want to but we have to. Just pretend that you just got sick from crying so much. Please?” Wooseok pouts at Yuto who huffs but follows Wooseok and Changgu back into the office. 

Jinho looks at the three as they walk in then walks over to them, Changgu walking back to his desk, “Hey is everything okay?” 

“Yeah sorry. I just got sick from crying so much,” Yuto frowns and messes with his fingers, Jinho nodding his head. 

“Wooseok take him home for the rest of the day. I’ll email you about the sketches okay? Please take care of yourself Yuto,” Jinho sighs softly, “Wooseok I’ll have Hyojin or Hwitaek email you about the draft of your article okay?” 

“Yeah okay. Thank you Jinho hyung,” Wooseok smiles, Yuto nodding before they leave Jinho’s side and gather their things from their desks. 

Shinwon raises his eyebrow at Yuto who tells Shinwon he’ll text him. Yuto and Wooseok leave the office, Yuto bolting to the elevators. Wooseok laughs at him and gets into the elevator with him. 

“How does it feel knowing that your crush is your soulmate?” Wooseok grins at Yuto then whines when Yuto smacks his shoulder. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuto blushes and hides his face in his hands, “My head hurts still.” 

“We can nap when we get home. Remember we have a company dinner to attend to tomorrow,” Wooseok smirks at Yuto who groans. 

Yuto thought he would have at least a full weekend to not have to worry about Jinho, but in less than twenty-four hours he would have to get ready for a dinner that he wouldn’t be able to leave. Tomorrow is going to be the absolute worst. 

Yuto isn’t sure what type of magic is used, but the time he got home and started to relax to the time he woke up and had to start getting ready for the company dinner seemed to be a matter of seconds. Yuto tries to play sick with Wooseok, but Wooseok knows better, so Wooseok drags him out of bed and threatens to have Hyunggu come over and pick Yuto’s outfit if he doesn’t get up and get dressed. Yuto just grumbles and trudges towards his closet. Yuto rids himself of his sweatpants and boxers before slipping a new pair of boxers on and opening his closet door. Yuto puffs his cheeks out and slips on a pair of black jeans that he grabs from a shelf in the closet. He puts on a black belt then slips a baby blue turtleneck. Yuto walks into the bathroom, Wooseok fixing his light brown hair. Yuto pulls out a makeup bag and starts applying some eyeshadow. Yuto grabs a brush and blends it out before pulling out some eyeliner. Yuto lightly applies some eyeliner before putting his makeup away. 

“Are you trying to kill Jinho?” Wooseok asks in shock as Yuto puts some chapstick on. 

“No? Am I not allowed to wear makeup for myself?” Yuto raises his eyebrow before winking at himself in the mirror then walking out. 

“That is not what I meant Adachi Yuto. You know that I meant you’re hot as fuck,” Wooseok rolls his eyes, their apartment door opening up to show Shinwon, Hyunggu, and Yanan, “Good afternoon.” 

“Oh damn. Yuto is fine,” Shinwon bites his bottom lip with a wink, Yuto and Hyunggu laughing as Shinwon grins. 

“Are we ready to go? Jinho, Hwitaek, Hyojin, Hongseok, and Changgu are already there and Changyoon, Jaeyoung, Yu, Seungjun, and Minkyuk are almost there,” Yanan fixes his jeans and belt, the group nodding, “Let’s go queers!” Yanan grins as they all walk out of the apartment after Yuto and Wooseok put their shoes on. 

The walk from Yuto and Wooseok’s apartment to the restaurant is short but filled with conversation, the main topic being how Yuto and Jinho are soulmates. Yuto’s face turns a deep shade of red the moment they walk into the restaurant and Shinwon loudly announces how Yuto thinks Jinho is amazing. Luckily they were far enough away from the back table where everyone is already sat that no one heard. Once the group walks to the back table, Yuto’s breath catches in his throat. Jinho is wearing a white sweater that hangs low enough to expose his collarbones, a corduroy jacket over the sweater. He’s wearing black jeans that hug his legs in all the right places. Jinho looks over Yuto with a small smirk gracing his lips, the smirk making Yuto’s legs feel like jell-o. Everyone sits down at the table, Yuto  _ conveniently _ has to sit in front of Jinho and Yuto has never wanted the ground to swallow him whole more than he does now. His wrist is tingling and Jinho keeps staring at him with this look that Yuto can’t quite place. 

“We ordered water for everyone until you guys got here. I hope that’s okay,” Jinho hums, his eyes only on Yuto as he speaks. 

“Do uh,” Jaeyoung snorts and looks at Yuto and Jinho, “Do you two need a moment to yourselves?” 

“It can wait until after dinner,” Jinho looks over at Yuto with a smirk before turning his attention to Hwitaek who asks him something about the magazine, “Yuto’s design was the last thing that needed to be approved. So on Monday we can start the final design layout,” Jinho looks at Shinwon who sips his water and nods. 

“Hi! I see everyone’s here now! Would you like to order some drinks and food?” a waiter walks over with a bright smile. 

The group of boys nod and all go around saying their drink and food orders, the waiter nodding before walking away and putting the order in. Yuto leans back in his chair then looks over at Jinho when he kicks Yuto’s leg lightly. 

“Can I help you?” Yuto mumbles to the older who rolls his eyes and looks over at Yuto’s exposed wrist. 

Yuto’s breath catches quickly as he hides the initials, Jinho smirking again. Hwitaek groans and looks over at the two. 

“God you two are annoying as hell. Anyways, is there anything important that’s happened recently?” Hwitaek smiles at the group, Jinho grabbing Yuto’s hand and pulling his sleeve up to trace the initials on his wrist. 

“Minkyun and I’s wedding date got postponed because  _ someone _ forgot to call the venue,” Seungjun glares at Minkyun who shrugs and blushes. 

“I already told you I was sorry,” Minkyun smiles and kisses the side of Seungjun’s forehead. 

“I’m just glad that it’s a small wedding so the place we’re ordering food from was able to push it back. Thank god Dongwon and Seoham exist,” Seungjun sighs softly and leans against his fiance. 

“Jaeyoung, Changyoon, and I are buying a house soon!” Yu grins happily, Jaeyoung and Changyoon cooing at how cute he is. 

“Shinwon got so drunk last week that he forgot we were together and then cried when I told him I was dating him cause he asked me if I was single,” Hyunggu shakes his head and sips his water, Shinwon pouting at his boyfriend. 

“Hwitaek almost burnt our microwave,” Hyojin laughs softly when Hwitaek whines at the comment. 

“My boyfriend live texted Shinwon having a breakdown over a dog to our group chat three days ago,” Wooseok smiles at Yanan who shrugs. 

“It seemed important that Shinwon almost got taken out by a pomeranian,” Yanan laughs as Shinwon groans and rests his head on the table. 

“Hongseok and I cheated on our diets and we each ate a large pizza to ourselves because neither of us wanted to do dishes,” Changgu shrugs, “We’re boring. Can we  _ please _ talk about the elephant in the room?” 

“What elephant?” Yuto looks around the group, everyone’s eyes glued to Jinho’s finger possessively tracing over the initials on Yuto’s wrist, “Oh you mean Jinho and me.” 

“What about us?” Jinho looks up at Yuto with a smirk, “As far as I’m concerned Yuto is just my employee who seems to run away from me every chance he gets,” Jinho raises his eyebrow at Yuto who blushes and clenches his jaw, “Unless he finally wants to talk about us being soulmates.” 

“I didn’t know until yesterday,” Yuto admits, Jinho’s eyes going wide at Yuto’s confession. 

“Wait what? You didn’t? Oh my god that explains so much,” Jinho rests his forehead on Yuto’s hand, “Yuto I’ve been trying to hit on you since your interview. I’ve known we were soulmates since your interview. You were out on the floor listening to a song that Hwitaek had put on and when you opened the door I heard it, and then as soon as you sat down and closed the door behind you it changed to a song that I had stuck in my head. It’s why I haven’t been yelling at you. I thought you knew,” Jinho laughs softly and shakes his head, “I guess I’m stupid huh?” 

“No I think it’s me that’s stupid. Not you,” Yuto smiles fondly at the small smile that graces Jinho’s lips, Yuto’s running his thumb against Jinho’s cheek gently. 

“Oh god we’re going to have to witness this in the office. Also. You all owe me, Yu, Jaeyoung, Shinwon, Wooseok, and Changgu money,” Yanan smirks as everyone groans and pulls their wallets out. 

“What was the bet?” Jinho rolls his eyes and leans into Yuto’s hand happily. 

“If Yuto knew you guys were soulmates or not,” Hwitaek hands out his money to the winners, all of the losers handing out their money to the winners, “I can’t believe Yuto had no idea. We all dropped hints.” 

“I thought you guys were joking,” Yuto blushes and shrugs, Jinho laughing as he holds Yuto’s hand, “To be fair, I’ve had a crush on Jinho for weeks and he intimidated the fuck out of me which is why I kept running off.” 

“Now you all owe Hwitaek, Hyojin, Jaeyoung, Shinwon, Changyoon, Seungjun, Minkyun, and me money,” Hyunggu laughs as more money is passed around the table. 

Everyone falls into light conversation as their drinks and food arrive. Jinho smiles at Yuto who blushes when his noodle falls from his lips. Jinho laughs softly and starts eating his food with a smile. 

“Hey Yuto? After dinner do you maybe want to go on a walk and talk?” Jinho smiles at Yuto who nods his head with a smile, Jinho beaming at the taller male. 

For the rest of dinner, everyone talks about the magazine and upcoming articles along with future places that the photographers would be traveling to to take pictures. Yuto and Shinwon animatedly talk about their new design programs that they get to play around with. The group laughs as Yuto chokes on a noodle while excitedly talking about the first design template he’s going to mess around with. Once everyone is finished eating dinner, they all gather their plates and cups before stacking them to make it easier for whoever cleans the tables up. Jinho pays for the food, everyone pitching in to tip. Yuto waves to Wooseok and Yanan as they leave, Yuto rocking on his feet as he waits for Jinho to come back from the bathroom. Yuto grins at Jinho who smiles up at him and takes his hand. They walk out of the restaurant hand in hand then walk down the sidewalk with no destination in mind. 

“Are you disappointed it’s me?” Jinho looks up at Yuto who immediately shakes his head. 

“I’m thrilled it’s you actually. Yesterday was just a lot to take in at once. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t want it to be you,” Yuto frowns and tightens his grip on Jinho’s hand as they walk. 

“You didn’t! I really honestly thought you knew. I’m sorry for assuming that you did,” Jinho laughs softly and leans into Yuto, “What’s your perfect date?” 

“You’re not going to believe me if I tell you,” Yuto blushes and runs his thumb against Jinho’s knuckles. 

“Is it something all dark and mysterious?” Jinho jokes and looks up at the younger male. 

“This is my perfect date. Walking around with nowhere in mind just talking about anything and everything. Possibly an ice cream stop, but mainly just being in the presence of the person I’m going on a date with,” Yuto bites at the inside of his lip, “I seem like such a dark and brooding person, but I’m really not. I love cute and cheesy things. I love romantic movies. I love things that are bright and colorful. I just dress the way I do cause I like the aesthetic of it,” Yuto shrugs and smiles down at Jinho. 

“You really are perfect huh?” Jinho smiles and looks up at Yuto then gasps slightly when a snowflake falls onto his nose, “Yuto! It’s snowing!” 

“It is!” Yuto grins as he looks up at the sky, Jinho laughing and spinning around as snow falls onto his jacket.

Yuto looks at the older with adoration as he sticks his tongue out and catches snowflakes on his tongue. Yuto grins at Jinho who turns around and looks up at Yuto. 

“I’ve always wanted to kiss my soulmate in the snow,” Jinho mumbles to Yuto, Yuto’s face heating up at the confession, a smile spreading across his face nonetheless. 

“Then that’s what you’ll get,” Yuto bends down and cups Jinho’s cheeks, “You’re so pretty.” 

“Please kiss me Yuto,” Jinho’s face is red and Yuto’s almost positive it’s not from the cold air. 

“Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you,” Yuto smiles and inches closer to Jinho’s lips. 

Yuto’s eyes flutter close as he presses his lips to Jinho’s, Jinho kissing him back gently. Jinho is filled with an intense warmth once their lips meet. Yuto tastes like honey and mint chapstick and Jinho was already addicted. They continue to kiss on the sidewalk as the snow falls around them, their noses dusted pink from the cold. Jinho pulls away first, Yuto pouting at the loss of contact. 

“Do you want to come over to my house? It’s not that far of a walk from here and I really don’t want to let go of you right now,” Jinho looks up at Yuto who nods his head quickly, “Great,” Jinho grabs Yuto’s hand and starts running towards his house, Yuto laughing and running with him. 

The distance from the sidewalk they were on to Jinho’s house really isn’t that far and Yuto feels himself filled with anxiety as they stand on Jinho’s front doorstep as Jinho unlocks the door. Jinho walks inside and kicks his shoes off, Yuto doing the exact same thing after closing the door behind him. Jinho pulls Yuto to the kitchen where Jinho gets a kettle of water started to make them hot chocolate. Jinho opens the cupboard and tries to grab the hot chocolate container but pouts when he can’t. Yuto laughs and grabs the container for him, Jinho leaning up and kissing Yuto’s cheek. Yuto blushes and pulls Jinho close as the water starts to boil. Jinho grabs mugs and pours the water into the mugs, Yuto putting the hot chocolate into the water. Jinho stirs them up before grabbing the mugs and taking them into the living room, Yuto following behind him with a smile. Yuto and Jinho sit down on the couch, Jinho handing Yuto a mug then cuddles up into Yuto’s side. 

“We could have been doing this a lot sooner if one of us would have said something,” Jinho grins at Yuto who sips his hot chocolate and winces at the heat, “Yuto why would you do that?” 

“Cause I’m cold and I like hot chocolate,” Yuto blushes and turns to Jinho, “You’re my boss. I was nervous to say something,” Yuto smiles and leans into Jinho who rests his head on Yuto’s shoulder. 

“That’s okay. Nothing could ever beat this,” Jinho grins up at Yuto who nods, “Listen we can obviously move at our own pace, but do you want to be boyfriends? You can say no! It’s okay if you don’t want to yet,” Jinho blushes and shakily sips his hot chocolate then winces at the heat, Yuto leaning up and setting his mug on the coffee table, Jinho following suit. 

“I do Jinho. I really do,” Yuto grins at Jinho who happily presses his lips to Yuto’s. 

Yuto kisses back gently and cups his cheeks, Jinho kissing deeper. Yuto rubs his thumb against Jinho’s cheek as they kiss, Jinho pulling away to lean into the affection. Yuto grins and buries his face in Jinho’s hair as Jinho hugs him. Jinho smells of lavender and warm vanilla, something that reminded Yuto of home. Jinho is now Yuto’s home and Yuto couldn’t be any happier to be home.


End file.
